Trois vies et 60m
by Eris90
Summary: Law, Kidd et Zoro vivent en colocation à Tokyo. Pour rejoindre sa petite amie en France, Kidd profite du système universitaire d'échange et décolle pour Paris pendant six mois. Mais cela ne peut se faire qu'à une condition : qu'il échange sa place avec un jeune étudiant français.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une petite histoire qui me trottait dans le crâne pendant un moment, et même si je suis déjà sur deux histoires en parallèle, j'avais envie de profiter de ma semaine de vacances pour la mettre en place ! Je ne pense pas que ce sera une fic très longue, mais c'est un bon moyen pour moi de décompresser !

En espérant que la lecture vous plaira !

* * *

« Bon, on récapitule ». Comme toujours, Kidd surplombait la pièce de toute sa stature. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse, comme s'il s'apprêtait à réprimander le premier qui oserait l'interrompre et observait d'un regard courroucé ses deux amis. À la phrase, le premier, un jeune homme aux cheveux vert, soupira bruyamment, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître une veine proéminente sur la tempe du rouge. « DIS LE TOUT DE SUITE SI JE TE FAIS CHIER ! »

« Nan mais c'est au delà de ça, Eustass-ya ». Le brun, resté silencieux depuis le début, avait jeté ça sur un ton qui exprimait une lassitude profonde.

« Les quinze premières fois, on peut dire que tu nous faisais chier. Mais là, à la centième fois, j'avoue que je trouve plus mes mots ».

« Mais je vous emmerde tous les deux ! Et puis si vous étiez pas des crétins pareils, j'aurais peut-être pas à me répéter comme un débile ! »

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans maintenant que les trois compères étaient en collocation, et aussi loin qu'ils se souvenaient, ça avait toujours été plus ou moins sur le même ton. Kidd et Law étaient des amis de longue date et avaient rencontré Zoro lors de leur dernière année de lycée. Mais c'est quand ils avaient émis le projet commun d'aller tous les trois à la fac à Tokyo que l'idée d'une cohabitation leur avait effleuré l'esprit. Après tout, vivre en ville était cher, et ils auraient eu bien du mal à vivre seul, aucun d'eux n'étant né au sein d'un foyer aisé. Zoro était le fils du prêtre d'un temple qui vivait principalement grâce aux offrandes et les donations des habitués. Law n'avait jamais connu sa mère et avait été élevé par son père qui tentait de joindre les deux bouts en cumulant pas moins de trois petits boulots. Quant à Kidd, il avait très tôt été foutu à la porte par ses parents, principalement à cause des larcins mineurs qu'il avait accumulé depuis le collège. De fait, leur situation précaire avait beaucoup joué dans le rapprochement des trois jeunes hommes, et même si les tensions entre eux étaient omniprésentes _ principalement dû à leur caractère explosif_, on peut dire qu'une amitié solide s'était forgée en peu de temps. Aussitôt qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, ils avaient quitté leur domicile instable pour s'installer ensembles. Même si la situation n'était pas amenée à durer, ce serait au moins l'occasion de passer leurs années d'études confortablement.

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'une amitié dure, un élément perturbateur venait foutre le bordel. Ici, l'élément en question était une fille du nom de Jewelry Bonney. Ils n'étaient en effet pas installé à Tokyo depuis six mois que cette fille était arrivée dans leur cercle comme un boulet de canon. C'était une étudiante en art, tout comme Kidd, et très vite, les deux avaient constaté qu'ils avaient plus de chose en commun que leurs simples cours de peinture acrylique. Le rouge aurait alors pu présenter les choses en douceur, seulement ce n'était définitivement pas son genre. Il avait donc attendu le jour où ses deux colocataires rentrèrent plus tôt et le surprennent en pleine action pour leur annoncer nonchalamment qu'il était en couple, le pantalon toujours baissé au niveau de ses chevilles. La légende veut même que ce soit cet événement qui ait convaincu le brun et le vert qu'ils étaient définitivement gay. Après cela, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment évolué. Bonney venait de temps en temps voir Kidd, et inversement, sans vraiment chambouler la vie des garçons. Il fallait dire que sur certain points, elle égalait facilement leur virilité, et même si Zoro gagnait toujours les concours de boisson, personne n'avait réussi à battre son record de hamburgers mangés en cinq minutes.

Les choses s'étaient un peu dégradées à la fin de leur première année d'étude. Alors que tout trois avaient passé de justesse leurs examens de fin de cession, Bonney avait appris qu'elle était acceptée dans la prestigieuse école des Beaux-Arts de Paris. Elle avait tenté le concours d'entrée dans grande conviction et ne s'attendait absolument pas à devoir faire ses valises du jour au lendemain pour aller intégrer l'une des plus grandes écoles d'art du monde. Et Kidd non plus. Cela avait un sujet de dispute monstre entre les deux amoureux, et tout le monde pensait alors que leur relation allait se terminer naturellement. Pourtant, le rouge avait surpris tout le monde, Law et Zoro les premiers, en décidant malgré tout de rester avec la jeune fille, même une fois que celle-ci était partie. C'était étonnant, quand on connaissait le passé volage du jeune homme et les relations chaotiques par lesquelles il était passé. Mais au bout de deux mois de séparation, Kidd avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas de passer de celle qui avait radicalement changé sa vision des relations.

C'est alors qu'il avait entendu parler du programme d'échange. Comme son nom l'indiquait, c'était un programme international qui avait pour but premier d'offrir la possibilité aux étudiants de partir quelques mois à l'étranger pour parfaire leur langue et connaître des expériences différentes. Kidd avait bien entendu sauté sur l'occasion. Avec ses deux amis, il avait passé son semestre entier à apprendre des bases de français et à travailler ses cours du mieux qu'il pouvait, de façon à être sûr que son dossier scolaire serait assez bon. Plusieurs fois, il dû aller défendre son cas du mieux qu'il pouvait au service de la scolarité, mais cela avait finit par porter ses fruits : il avait été accepté dans une école d'art de la capitale française, certes pas aussi prestigieuse que celle de Bonney, mais cela lui permettrait au moins de revoir sa petite amie.

Dans un premier temps, Law et Zoro avaient été heureux pour leur ami...jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se décide à leur avouer la « contrepartie ». En effet, toujours comme son nom l'indiquait, Kidd participait à un programme d' « échange », et ce n'est qu'à un mois de son départ qu'il leur avoua donc naturellement que durant son absence, un étudiant français prendrait sa place au sein de leur colocation. « Vous comprenez, c'est sensé se faire pour faciliter l'insertion, donc on peut pas lui demander de débarquer et de se trouver tout seul un logement ». Cela avait créé une première tension auprès du brun et du vert, pas vraiment ravi de devoir ouvrir leurs portes à un étranger bouffeur d'escargots.

Mais c'est peu de temps après que les choses avaient empirées. Kidd leur avait à peine laissé le temps de digérer l'information qu'il était passé au stade de moralisateur. En effet, aux vues de son casier judiciaire, la fac lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'au moindre problème, de son côté, comme de l'autre, le programme cesserait net et il serait rapatrié dans l'heure. Mais bien entendu, le rouge n'y avait décelé aucune attaque personnelle. En revanche, il s'était mis en tête que si un accident arriverait, ce serait forcément par la faute des énergumènes qui partageait son logement. Il s'était donc efforcé à leur rendre la vie impossible depuis deux semaines, bien décidé à les mettre au pas.

Et on en arrivait donc à la situation initiale.

« Bien, Zoro, rappelle-moi la règle N°1 de la coloc d'échange ? » Le rouge pointait le jeune homme d'un double décimètre qu'il avait déniché sur la table.

«Il est interdit de parler de la coloc d'échange ? »

« PUTAIN MAIS SOIS SÉRIEUX ! »

« Tu m'emmerdes. »

Sans se décourager, Kidd se tourna vers Law qui somnolait à moitié sur le divan. « Law, la règle N°1 ? »

« Je refuse de répondre à une question concernant une politique dictatoriale dont je ne reconnaît pas la légitimité ».

« À la prochaine référence à la con je vous casse la gueule ! Mais bon, puisque vous voulez faire durer la chose, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répéter les règles pour la vingtième fois, histoire de bien vous faire perdre votre temps ».

Pour toute réponse, Zoro sortit son téléphone pour répondre à un texto qu'il venait de recevoir alors que Law gardait les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le dossier du canapé.

«Règle n°1 : Vous vous comportez en individus civilisés pour la venue du français. Cela implique donc de pas se balader à poil dans l'appartement, d'utiliser un verre pour boire, de pas chercher la merde auprès de lui pour vous amuser, de pas faire des allusions débiles ou des jeux de mots pourris sur le fait qu'il vienne d'un pays qui a perdu toutes les guerres de ces deux derniers siècles et où on bouffe du fromage qui pue ».

Law et Zoro se jetèrent un regard entendu avec un sourire narquois, mais Kidd décida d'ignorer cela, ne se laissant pas démonter.

« Règle N°2 : vous l'aider à s'intégrer, à découvrir la culture locale et la beauté de nos paysages, comme le veut le programme. Donc vous oubliez un peu vos week-end console et vous vous bouger un peu le cul pour lui faire visiter les lieux. Et par là, j'entends pas l'emmener dans les bars craignos ».

« Lâche-nous punaise... c'est bon on n'est pas des monstres »

« ET ENFIN, règle N°3, et la plus importante » Kidd avait monté le ton, bien décidé à ignorer la remarque du vert. « Pas touche à son cul ! J'ai eu confirmation que c'était bien un mec qui venait, et il est hors de question que vous le harceliez comme de gros porcs ! »

« C'est pas parce qu'on est gay qu'on saute sur tous les mecs hein ».

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! Si vous êtes en manque, vous baisez l'un avec l'autre mais vous lui foutez la paix ! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard de dégoût.

« Je préfère m'abstenir complètement je crois ».

« C'est ça Law ! Bon état d'esprit »

« J'ai pas dit ça pour te faire plaisir ducon ».

« Et si c'est lui qui demande ? » Zoro avait lancé ça sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

« Ah tu vas pas commencer ! Si c'est le cas, tu vas prendre une douche bien froide, tu lis un livre ou ce que tu veux mais tu respecte mes foutues règles ! »

Zoro ricana. Il ne fallait pas oublier que si Eustass Kidd était un personnage haut en couleur qui faisait trembler ses ennemis, il n'était rien de plus qu'un grand ado immature. Mais bon, ils avaient tous leur défauts et évitaient donc de se jeter la pierre. Zoro par exemple arrivait toujours à confondre leur appartement avec celui de leur voisins, et Law était d'une fainéantise dantesque, au point qu'il ne devait ses résultats scolaires tout juste passables qu'à ses facilités. À côté de ça, ils traînaient peu ensembles en dehors de leur vie commune, chacun s'étant trouvé une « bande ».

Zoro bailla pour la énième fois de la matinée. À cette heure là, il avait pour habitude de faire une sieste, mais il ne voyait tout bonnement pas comment il pourrait fermer un œil avec son ami qui beuglait comme un porc. Alors qu'il évaluait la distance entre sa place et sa chambre avec envie, il vit le brun de lever l'air de rien et se diriger vers la porte.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas Trafalgar ? »

« ...Voir Sachi, Penguin et Bepo ? »

« T'as de l'espoir ouais ! J'en ai pas finit avec vous ! Je vais imprimer le règlement et le placarder partout dans la baraque jusqu'à ce que ça finisse par rentrer dans vos crânes ! »

« Et t'as pas peur que ça foute les boules au français quand il va débarquer ? »

Il profita du moment de réflexion que sa remarque causa au rouge pour déguerpir aussi vite, suivit de près par Zoro. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés au quartier voisin qu'ils se permirent de ralentir le rythme. Kidd était taré, mais pas encore au point de les courser dans la rue avec le pyjama que lui avait offert Bonney à la Saint Valentin. Quoique le vert regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pu assister à ça.

« Pas trop tôt ! Tu dois les retrouver où tes potes ? Nul part, je vais juste à la bibliothèque. J'ai une dissert' à rendre demain, mais je voulais pas que l'autre malade sache où me trouver ».

« Ah, bonne idée, je t'accompagne. Je devrais pouvoir y pioncer en silence ».

Law se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se mettre en route, le vert sur ses talons. Si aujourd'hui, les deux se considéraient comme des amis, cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Leur caractère étaient plutôt différents, et si le brun était un glandeur, il avait quand même de l'ambition, celle de devenir chirurgien, alors que Zoro profitait bien plus de sa vie étudiante. En somme, l'un était fêtard quand l'autre était plutôt casanier. Malgré tout, ils se complétaient plutôt bien, et surtout, ils savaient former une coalition contre la tyrannie de Kidd. Ce dernier aimait d'ailleurs répéter à bout de champ qu'ils se montaient contre lui « parce qu'il était le seul hétéro ». Cette formule avait d'ailleurs tendance à agacer fortement le brun. En effet, si cela lui faisait un point commun avec le vert, ça s'arrêtait là. Zoro était très volage, et cela faisait des mois qu'il accumulait les rendez-vous d'un soir. Law lui était beaucoup plus pudique, et n'avait d'ailleurs connu qu'une relation ou deux depuis qu'il s'était accordé sur sa sexualité. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait plus asexué qu'autre chose. Mais il prenait un malin plaisir à faire croire au rouge qu'il était aussi pervers qu'il le pensait.

La bibliothèque était pratiquement vide à cette heure de la journée, ce qui rassura Law. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise quand il était entouré de dizaines de personnes silencieuses : il avait toujours l'impression d'être observé et n'osait même pas se lever pour reposer un livre. Il se sentit néanmoins tout de suite plus à l'aise quand il vit le vert d'affaler sur le table et commencer à ronfler doucement. Il pris soin de s'installer à plusieurs mètres de lui et se mit au travail en soupirant. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas travailler. Quand il commençait à s'y mettre, il savait vraiment se montrer assidu. Le problème, c'est justement qu'il n'arrivait jamais à s'y prendre à l'avance. Il était donc habitué à devoir travailler à l'arrache, dans la panique, et donc souvent de manière assez superficielle. Les deux autres n'arrêtaient d'ailleurs pas de lui répéter qu'en y mettant du sien, il pourrait facilement faire parti des meilleurs de sa faculté. Mais Law se fichait bien d'une chose aussi quelconque qu'un classement. Il n'avait jamais été le meilleur pour quoique ce soit, et il ne voulait pas finir comme ce genre de personne qui se rendent malade quand elles n'arrivent pas à se classer au sommet des podiums.

De son côté, Zoro était loin du genre de philosophie dont s'encombrait Law. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement bon dans ses études et n'avait décidé d'aller à la fac que dans l'espoir de pouvoir profiter quelques années encore d'une vie sans aucun soucis. Il savait bien que quand le moment serait venu pour lui de travailler, il n'aurait pas beaucoup de choix intéressants, et dans le meilleur des cas, il pourrait reprendre les rennes du temple de son père. Mais il doutait fort que ce dernier ait encore assez d'estime de lui pour lui accorder cela. Pour le moment, il était encore logé, nourri, et ça lui suffisait bien. Et si parfois il lui arrivait d'appréhender son avenir, il chassait bien souvent ses doutes à travers des sorties avec des amis ou des amants. Après tout, il n'avait que vingt ans, c'était normal à son âge de rester encore un peu insouciant. Pour le moment, il était surtout curieux de voir quel genre de personne allait venir prendre la place de Kidd dans leur petite vie tranquille. De sûr, ils auraient en tout cas bien plus la paix qu'avec l'étudiant en art. Le jeune homme aimait à penser que ça serait une expérience sociale en plus, toujours bonne à prendre. Et puis, malgré tout ce que le rouge pouvait dire, il voyait mal comment les choses pourraient mal tourner. Dans le pire des cas, ils ne s'entendront pas du tout avec la personne et se contenteront de l'ignorer (pendant les premières semaines après leur rencontre, c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient agit, Law et lui).

« Au fait ». Il interpella le brun, visiblement pas gêné par la distance qui les séparait. « Tu crois qu'il saura parler japonais ? ».

Law releva le tête, parut réfléchir un instant, mais se contenta une fois de plus de hausser les épaules _ sa mimique favorite qui lui évitait d'avoir à parler_.

« Parce que moi je sais pas parler français ».

« T'auras qu'à lui parler anglais et puis voilà ».

« J'ai une tête à avoir suivit les cours d'anglais ? ».

«Et bah en langue des signes ou par pictionary, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? ». Il avait cette fois délaissé son ouvrage d'anatomie. De toute façon, ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il lisait le même paragraphe sans en comprendre le sens.

« Ça te préoccupe même pas un peu toi ? »

« Non puisque pour ma part je sais me faire comprendre en anglais, et j'ai retenu des notions de français de Kidd ».

« Bon bah tu me servira d'interprète alors, c'est réglé ».

« Crève ».

Il fut coupé par une vieille femme assise non loin d'eux qui lui jeta un regard courroucé, plaçant son indexe devant sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

« Putain. Mais pourquoi c'est encore moi qui me fait engueuler comme un môme alors que c'est toi qui parle le plus fort ? »

« C'est tes tatouages qui font ça. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment réagiront tes futurs patients quand ils découvriront que leur médecin à le mot « mort » que les phalanges ».

« C'est quand même plus discret que tes cheveux vert ! »

« Peut être, mais moi je me destine à terminer ma vie dans une chaîne de fast food ou veilleur de nuit dans un entrepôt. Du coup je collerai plus facilement au cadre ! Alors que toi, t'es complètement hors sujet avec tes lunettes et ton bouquin de science à la main ».

Law gratifia son ami d'un majestueux doigt d'honneur avant de se presser de retirer ses lunettes de lecture, sujet de moquerie permanent pour le jeune homme. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas donner entièrement tort au vert. Il avait surtout fait ses tatouages dans son époque « rebelle », en premier lieu pour choquer son père qui l'avait toujours couvé. Mais pour autant, il ne regrettait jamais ses actions, et ce même si cela devait lui porter préjudice pour la suite. Au pire des cas, il irait exercer sa profession aux États-Unis, ou en Europe où ce genre de chose était mieux toléré que dans le Japon si traditionnel. Ici, il ne pouvait pas se balader en ville sans être pris pour un Yakuza, et la plupart du temps, on lui refusait même l'entrée aux bains publics. Le plus pesant était certainement d'ailleurs le regard de ses congénères à la faculté de médecine qui se résumait à du dédain de la part des garçons et de la crainte des femmes. Malgré tout, il avait réussi à se faire deux amis, mais cela restait assez solennel.

« J'ai faim. Tu nous fais un curry ce soir ? »

Law avait haussé un sourcil. Il n'était pas vraiment un cordon bleu, mais il était le seul du trio à savoir utiliser les plaques à gaz sans risquer de mettre le feu au domicile. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'il soit sollicité par les deux autres lorsque ceux-ci voulait un plat en particulier. « On n'a plus de viande, et j'ai pas un rond. ».

« T'inquiète, j'ai le portefeuille de Kidd ».

« Super, donc en plus de me farcir la tambouille, je vais devoir supporter ses hurlements quand il aura réalisé que tu lui a piqué son fric ? ».

« Bah...il aime le curry aussi non ? Puis il se barre dans une semaine, c'est pas comme s'il allait avoir besoin de ses yens encore longtemps ».

Le brun n'insista pas. Après tout, il avait faim, lui aussi.

* * *

La semaine suivante paru interminable pour Zoro et Law. Leur colocataire n'ayant absolument rien préparé depuis des mois, il avait donc dû s'occuper de toutes les formalités de son voyage à la dernière minutes, non sans en faire baver aux deux jeunes hommes. Ils avaient donc passé leurs journées à courir à droite et à gauche pour acheter toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin, à commander les billets d'avion au prix le plus abordable ou encore à s'assurer auprès de l'université que le visa était bien en ordre. Si on ajoutait à cela le fait que le rouge était encore plus excité qu'à l'ordinaire, cela donnait une bonne idée du taux de stress dans lequel ils étaient tous.

C'est donc plutôt soulagé qu'ils accompagnèrent finalement leur ami à l'aéroport ce jour-là, non sans avoir évidemment passé les heures précédentes à s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

« Bon, on répète une dernière fois les règles avant de partir ? »

Il eut pour seule réponse un regard assassin d'un Zoro en manque de sommeil, faute d'avoir réussi à accumuler son quotas de sieste nécessaire.

« Au fait, comment ça se passe pour le français ? Il arrive quand ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que j'ai oublié de vous dire ! Il arrive ce soir à 17 heure, donc soyez bien là pour l'accueillir ! » Il avait dit ça d'un ton dégagé, tout en regardant d'un air intéressé le panneau d'horaire des départs.

« Tu déconnes j'espère ? Comment t'as pu passer les derniers jours à nous bassiner avec des conneries et omettre de nous dire quelque chose d'aussi important ? »

« Bah, ça change quoi ? »

« Ce que ça change ? Oh rien, simplement qu'il faut une heure de trajet rien que pour venir de l'appart' à l'aéroport, qu'on a donc pas le temps de rentrer avant de repasser et qu'on a six putains d'heures à attendre ici comme des cons ! » Zoro s'était dressé devant Kidd, comme s'il allait le frapper, mais cela ne provoqua qu'un rire dément chez le jeune homme, prêt à répliquer immédiatement.

« Tu vas rater ton vol Eustass-ya ».

Kidd sembla hésiter un instant, comme s'il pesait le pour du contre, puis il se contenta finalement de cracher avec dédain avant de saisir sa valise et se diriger vers le guichet pour faire enregistrer ses bagages. Il ne manqua pas de gratifier ses amis d'un dernier bras d'honneur avant de disparaître complètement au milieu des autres voyageurs.

« Bon. Et du coup on fait quoi nous maintenant ? » Grogna Zoro.

« Se chercher une boisson et attendre, je suppose. ».

« Super. Je lui revaudrai ça à cet abruti ».

Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes que le hall se désengorge avant de se diriger vers le petit café de l'aéroport. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à trouver une petite table libre, mais regrettèrent bien vite de s'être assis en découvrant les prix exorbitants de la carte. Finalement, Law se contenta d'un café serré, alors qu'il regardait avec désespoir le vert commander une chope de bière. Pourtant, il pu constater que ce fut encore à lui que la vieille serveuse jeta un regard mauvais après avoir observé les mains du brun, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Zoro à gorge déployée. Il grogna, mais décida d'ignorer cela. Heureusement pour lui, il avait prévu le coup en prenant son ordinateur portable avec lui, et l'aéroport était munit de wifi gratuit. Au moins, ça le forcerait à bosser quelques heures ses cours, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Zoro de son côté ruminait en buvant sa boisson. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de passer sa journée entière à attendre sans rien faire, et pendant un instant, la tentation fut forte pour lui de laisser Law tout seul et de rentrer chez lui piquer un somme. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se rappeler d'un quelconque centre commercial ou commerce qu'ils auraient pu croiser non loin de là sur le chemin de l'aller, mais à part un vieux restaurant miteux, rien ne lui revenait à l'esprit. Le seul magasin était la petite boutique de l'aéroport, mais à part des accessoires de voyages, des sucreries et quelques magazines, il n'avait rien repéré d'intéressant qui pourrait l'occuper un temps nécessaire. Et de toute façon, c'était inutile puisqu'il n'avait plus de monnaie et avait laissé sa carte à l'appartement. S'il ajoutait à cela le fait que le brun était la personne la moins passionnante pour débuter une conversation, il était au bord du désespoir émotionnel.

« Au fait. On devrait peut-être fabriquer un panneau. Ou un truc du genre, non ? » Il avait dit ça sans trop réfléchir, plus pour briser le silence qu'autre chose.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bah pour l'accueillir. Il sait pas à quoi on ressemble, et nous non plus ».

« Alors déjà, il est hors de question que je porte un de ces trucs en carton à la con. Et ensuite, tu veux bien me dire ce que t'écrirais dessus ? Tu connais même pas son nom ».

« Le français ? »

« L'avion vient de Paris crétin ».

« Bah j'en sais rien moi ! Tu proposes quoi ? »

« On attend de voir lequel reste tout seul à la fin et on procède par élimination ».

« C'est naze. On va pas attendre une heure qu'y ai plus personne ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais je servirai pas d'homme panneau. ». Il avait retourné son attention sur l'écran de son pc, signe que la conversation était terminée.

« Tch, laisse tomber. Je te laisse si ça t'amuse de glander, moi je vais faire un tour ». Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait grand chose à voir, mais il préférait définitivement faire le tour de cet aéroport en boucle plutôt que de rester un instant de plus avec le jeune homme taciturne.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement Law. Il le considérait même comme un véritable ami, mais pour autant, ils était rare que les deux discutent ensembles plus de vingt minutes. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu grand chose à se dire, et d'ordinaire, c'était plutôt Kidd qui servait de fil conducteur entre eux-deux. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, à la base. C'était au lycée, et il s'était pris la tête avec le rouge pour une raison qu'il avait oublié _ certainement que l'un avait dû marcher sur les pieds de l'autre ou mal le regarder_ et Law était intervenu pour calmer le jeu avant qu'ils n'en viennent au poings. Après ça, ils avaient finit la soirée à boire joyeusement dans un bar, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. C'est ça. Le brun avait toujours joué un rôle de médiateur dans leur trio. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait aussi de s'énerver, et il était au moins autant provocateur que lui et Kidd réuni, mais pour autant, il savait toujours garder son calme en toutes circonstances. Et puis il n'y avait pas meilleur que lui pour négocier les tarifs du livreur de pizza. Il faut dire que Law savait se montrer très convaincant quand il le voulait, et sans jamais l'avouer, Zoro était heureux de ne pas figurer parmi la liste de ses ennemis.

Il regarda l'heure sur son portable, et constata avec désespoir qu'il ne s'était écoulé que deux heures depuis que leur ami était parti. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une foutue boucle où le temps passait au ralenti. Pendant un instant, il hésita à envoyer un SMS à Luffy, histoire de passer le temps, mais il doutait fort que le brun réponde. C'était l'heure de son quatrième repas de la journée, et puis, même s'il disait qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, le vert avait remarqué que son ami était un peu plus distant ces dernières semaines. Il y a peu de temps de ça, Zoro était sorti brièvement avec Sabo, son grand frère, et ça s'était terminé de manière plutôt chaotique. Et même si Luffy ne semblait pas se mêler de ce genre d'histoire, il n'en avait pas été de même pour Ace qui était beaucoup plus protecteur avec sa famille. Il en faisait aucun doute que l'aîné avait dû en toucher u mot au plus jeune. Ça n'embêtait pas spécialement Zoro, il savait bien que les tensions ne dureraient pas. Mais du coup, il s'était trouvé un peu plus isolé récemment, et le ressentait encore plus dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Un peu plus loin, Law s'était trouvé une chaise de libre, le pc posé sur ses genoux. Après avoir terminé son café, on lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'il avait le choix entre commander une autre consommation ou laisser la place au client suivant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué, mais il commençait à trouver ça pesant. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de passer autant de temps hors de chez lui, et il devait reconnaître que sa petite chambre lui manquait horriblement. Une fois, un étudiant en psychologie, ami de Zoro, s'était amusé à l'analyser et à lui coller l'étiquette d'agoraphobe, mais lui était persuadé que misanthrope était le mot exact. Ou peut être paranoïaque sur certains points. Son téléphone vibra, et il soupira en voyant « Cora-san » apparaître sur l'écran. Il n'aimait déjà pas parler au téléphone de manière générale, mais c'était encore pire quand il s'agissait de son père. Le blond avait passé la quasi totalité de sa vie à le couver, et c'était encore pire depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile familial. Il avait beau être fier de savoir son fils en fac de médecine, il craignait toujours pour son avenir quant à ses fréquentations, et il avait d'ailleurs été le premier à s'opposer à la colocation avec les deux autres jeunes hommes. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu assez d'autorité pour faire accepter la moindre de ses décisions au brun, mais il compensait donc en prenant de ses nouvelles jusqu'à trois ou quatre fois par jour. Et si par malheur un accident quelconque arrivait dans la capitale, Law était sûr de voir son père arriver à al hâte dans les heures suivantes.

Il hésita un instant, puis appuya finalement sur sur la touche.

« Law ? Je suis content que tu répondes ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Aussi bien que ce matin quand tu me l'a demandé par SMS. Et via Facebook. »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache, t'as même pas répondu ! Et c'est quoi ce bruit derrière toi, t'es où là ? »

« A l'aéroport ».

« De quoi ? Mais tu vas où ? Bon sang, je sais qu'on communique pas beaucoup mais tu pourrais quand même me dire ce genre de chose ! Et puis t'as pas cours en ce moment ? ».

Le brun avait éloigné le téléphone d'une dizaine de centimètre de ses oreilles, passablement énervé. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas rester au téléphone avec Corazon plus de cinq minutes sans en avoir mal. Mais là, c'était allé particulièrement vite.

« Déjà tu vas commencer par te calmer si tu veux bien. Premièrement, si j'ai envie de partir, ça me regarde.. »

« Je te rappelle que je suis ton père » Il avait voulu dire ça avec autorité, mais sa voix était plus larmoyante qu'autre chose.

« DEUXIÈMEMENT, si tu me laissais parler un peu avant de me couper, t'aurais sût qu'on est ici avec Zoro pour accompagner Kidd et accueillir l'étudiant français qui doit arriver tout à l'heure. Tu te rappelle, je t'en avais parlé quand même ».

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et Zoro est avec toi du coup ? »

« Il traîne dans le coin j'imagine ».

« Tu sais, c'est peut-être l'occasion pour toi de voir que tu vivrais mieux sans eux et.. »

« Recommences pas je te préviens. De toute façon c'est pas comme si on avait les moyens de prendre un appart' pour moi tout seul non ? ». Il savait que la phrase blesserait le blond, mais c'était parfois la seule manière de lui faire entendre raison.

« Mais tu pourrais peut-être trouver d'autres colocataires, non ? » Sa voix était plus douce. « Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Enfin, j'espère au moins que le nouveau sera gentil avec toi ! Il paraît que les français sont tous très bien élevés ».

« C'est marrant que tu critiques autant Kidd alors que t'es autant cliché que lui. Enfin bref, je dois te devrait bientôt arriver et je dois retrouver Zoro avant ça ».

« D'accord... On se rappelle dans la semaine, d'accord ? » Il avait dit ça avec beaucoup d'espoir, et Law ne se sentit pas d'être encore de mauvaise foi. Il maugréa une réponse positive et raccrocha alors que le blond l'inondait sous des « bisous à distance ».

Il avait un peu menti en disant qu'il devait se dépêcher de raccrocher. Il restait encore une heure avant que l'avion de Paris n'atterrisse, mais connaissant Zoro, il savait qu'il était capable de se perde n'importe où dans cet endroit. Il se frotta le crâne en soupirant. 'Dans le doute, j'ai intérêt à m'y mettre tout de suite'.

* * *

« Tu vois quelque chose toi ? »

« Des gens. Beaucoup. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je vois ? Je sais pas plus que tout à l'heure à quoi il ressemble hein ? »

« Nan mais arrête de jouer les cons. Je veux dire, t'en vois pas un qui à l'air...j'en sais rien moi, d'un étudiant paumé ? »

« Si, toi. De toute façon ce sera toujours plus simple que quand j'ai dû carapater pour te retrouver dans le Duty Free tout à l'heure »

« Ah la ferme va. »

Cela faisait presque vingt minutes que l'avion avait atterri, et ils n'étaient toujours pas plus fixés sur leur mystérieux nouveau colocataire. Les passager défilaient devant eux, mais c'était principalement des familles en vacances ou des couples de retraités. Les seuls voyageurs « solitaires » ressemblaient davantage à des hommes d'affaire que des étudiants d'art.

« On l'a loupé je te dis ».

« Il va pas quitter l'aéroport de toute façon ! On va bien finir par le voir, alors calme toi un peu ». Law commençait à ressentir une certaine appréhension. Il devait bien reconnaître que Zoro avait réussi à introduire le doute en lui.

« Eh, mate le blond là bas ! »

Law ne fit aucune réflexion sur la discrétion du vert et tourna la tête vers la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Effectivement, il aurait été difficile de passer à côté de lui. À quelques mètres d'eux, un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans venait tout juste d'apparaître, une valise à la main. Il était grand, bien qu'un peu moins qu'eux, et était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces, comme ceux que portaient les maîtres d'hôtel. Mais surtout, comme l'avait si bien mentionné Zoro, il avait des cheveux d'un blond qui tirait presque sur le doré, et qui cachaient partiellement l'un de ses deux yeux bleus. C'était une couleur de cheveux pratiquement introuvable dans le pays, et autour de lui, de nombreuses personnes se retournaient sur sa route, filles comme garçons.

Angélique. C'était le premier mot qui était venu à l'esprit de Law pour le décrire, même s'il devait reconnaître que le jeune homme dégageait une certaine assurance. Il tenait par le bras une vieille femme et s'adressait à elle en souriant.

« Pas mal ». Reconnut Law sobrement. Il ne voulait surtout pas parler de ce genre de sujet avec le vert, et préférait donc garder ses opinions pour lui la plupart du temps.

« C'est sa grand-mère tu crois ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ett qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

« Bah, savoir si je peux lui demander son numéro ou si ça craint ».

« Dans tous les cas t'auras l'air d'un guignol ».

« Pfeu ! »

Ils avaient échangé sans détourner leur regard du jeune étranger, ce qui d'un point de vue extérieur aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Ils allaient repartir à la recherche de leur invité, quand l'instant d'après, le blond lâcha le bras de la vieille dame après lui avoir indiqué une direction en souriant. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant qu'elle ne parte dans une direction, le laissant seul dans le hall.

'Un gentleman ? Il lui portait simplement ses affaire '. Law se surpris à s'intéresser autant à la contemplation du jeune homme. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si le rustre à côté de lui se gênait pour le faire.

Bientôt, le hall commença à se vider et il resta pratiquement plus qu'eux trois dans l'immense pièce. Le blond regarda un moment autour de lui, comme s'il était perdu, avant que son regard ne tombe sur Zoro et Law, resté un peu à l'écart de la foule. Il sembla les reconnaître, afficha un grand sourire et se dirigea naturellement vers eux, tirant difficilement ses bagages derrière lui.

« Salut, je m'appelle Sanji ! Je suis là pour l'échange ! »

Il avait dit ça dans un japonais maladroit, mais le duo était trop surpris pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Zoro afficha un sourire satisfait et se pencha lentement pour murmurer à l'oreille de Law.

« Je te propose qu'on annule la règle N°3 ».

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de cette histoire est terminé ! J'avais besoin d'écrire une histoire un peu légère, mais jusque là je n'avais pas eu le temps de le mettre en place.

Je vais essayer de publier dans la foulée le chapitre suivant de « Cook for me » cette semaine, sinon ça sera en début de semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude !

En espérant que vous ayez aimé ce début !

À Bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà enfin le second chapitre de cette histoire. Je dois dire que j'ai été vraiment agréablement surprise de voir autant de commentaires et de personnes suivre cette histoire dès le début ! J'avais vraiment commencé l'écriture sur le ton du comique, plutôt pour passer du bon temps, et ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir qu'elle a pu rendre curieux des lecteurs !

Par ailleurs je m'excuse sincèrement pour le temps qu'à mis ce second chapitre pour être publié. Je l'avait commencé il y a plusieurs mois déjà mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu l'avancer aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu. Je peux comprendre que pour un lecteur, c'est difficile de devoir attendre si longtemps pour une suite, mais je ne peux pas promettre d'avoir un rythme plus soutenu et régulier. Je remercie néanmoins ceux qui continueront cette histoire et je tâcherai de ne pas décevoir vos attentes !

 **PS** : Je viens enfin de créer un profil facebook pour la page (vous pourrez trouver le lien sur mon profil fanfic'). Étant donné que je peux parfois passer un long moment sans publier, comme celui-ci, cela me permettra au moins de vous tenir au courant sur l'avancée de mes différentes histoires ou projets, et de répondre aux éventuelles questions que vous pourriez vous poser !

 **Hey** : Merci pour ton commentaire et ravie de voir que cette référence a été comprise (c'était pas forcément la plus claire x). J'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de voir que ce couple plaît à autant de personnes et que mon histoire a pu t'attirer ! J'espère effectivement réussir à amuser avec cette fic (en tout cas, moi je m'amuse beaucoup en l'écrivant!).

 **Amaranphine** : Je dois reconnaître que ta review m'a donné un immense sourire ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir des personnes réceptives à mon humour (que je reconnais volontairement comme étant pourri la plupart du temps!). J'arrête pas de me poser des questions du genre « est-ce que c'est vraiment drôle ou est-ce que t'es pas juste en train de te taper un délire que personne va piger ? ». Du coup mine de rien ça me rassure vachement XD J'ai encore beaucoup d'interrogations concernant la plupart de mes fics, alors ça me plaît aussi de voir un lecteur qui fait des théories (ça m'aide un peu à voir où je vais!). Du coup, j'aurai finalement mis beaucoup de temps avant de publier la suite, et j'en suis désolée ! J'espère malgré tout te compter parmi les lecteurs de ce chapitre ^^ Bon courage par ailleurs pour l'écriture de tes propres fics !

 **Lawiki** : Hey ! (de retour, depuis le temps!). J'ai forcément l'impression de me répéter (mais depuis le temps que je n'ai pas écris, ça me semble naturel), mais merci beaucoup pour ton soutien pour chacun de mes fics ! J'avais effectivement eu l'idée de ce trio et de cette fic au beau milieu d'un cours de fac (c'est dire à quel point j'étais studieuse ce jour-là), et même si j'ai l'impression avec ce chapitre de donner une touche plus sérieuse à l'histoire, j'espère pouvoir lui laisser cet ambiance légère et comique ! Je crains effectivement que notre pauvre Kidd a brassé beaucoup d'air pour pas grand chose avec son règlement (j'ai trouvé le nouveau souffre douleur parfait pour mes histoires!). J'espère en tout cas que tu prendras plaisir à continuer cette histoire, et ce malgré la durée ! À bientôt !

 **Nami0810** : Ravie que ce début d'histoire t'ai plu ! ^^ Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois impatiente de lire la suite (même si je pense avoir fait beaucoup attendre depuis la première publication).

 **Eirika Holmes** : Merci pour ta review. Du coup, voilà enfin la suite ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Olukkalp** : Je suis très contente de voir que ce début d'histoire t'as plu (et surtout qu'il t'as fais rire ! C'est un beau résultat!). Oui, il faut croire que j'adore foutre le bordel dans mes fics en créant des situations improbables qui me feront inéluctablement galérer par la suite XD Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas !

 **Dodge3** : Salut à toi! Après une longue absence, je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin répondre à ta review (c'est toujours frustrant de devoir attendre la publication d'un nouveau chapitre pour remercier les lecteurs ou leur répondre individuellement). Une fois de plus, je crois effectivement que j'ai mis Sanji dans une situation délicate avec tous ces mecs à ses trousses ! (c'est plus fort que moi, je suppose qu'une relation à deux individus est trop classique pour moi). En même temps, c'est tellement plus simple pour moi de tourner la situation en dérision quand il y a plusieurs acteurs en jeu (j'adore les quiproquos et les situations improbables). J'avoue hésiter encore grandement sur la tournure que vont prendre les événements (et sur quel personnage mon courroux va se porter pour la suite!). J'espère en tout cas que tu prendras du plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre ! À très bientôt !

 **Taranis K** : Merci beaucoup pour ton impressionnante review (et de manière général pour ton soutien à mes histoires!). J'ai très bien connu la situation, et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je m'interdis de lire des fics ailleurs que chez moi, et quand je suis sûre d'être bien seule (ça m'évite de passer pour une folle en m'extasiant en public!). J'avoue que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas imaginé Kidd autrement qu'en personnage secondaire, et même si c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas vraiment le rôle principal ici, je me suis dit que c'était un personnage au final idéal pour lier ensembles tout le groupe ! J'avoue avoir une tendance un peu trop forte à vouloir refléter mes problèmes et ma vie à travers Law (je sais pas, il fait un bon défouloir papier je trouve!) et du coup ça me rassure un peu que d'autres personnes s'identifient à lui aussi XD La fin de ton commentaire m'a bien fais rire, puisque j'avoue que je ne suis pas encore sûr du rôle que je veux donner à Sanji à ce stade de l'histoire ! Je suppose que ça viendra au fur et à mesure mais je compte bien rendre la vie difficile à plus d'un personnage dans cet histoire (rire diabolique). Enfin bref, je m'égare ! En tout cas merci encore pour ton message. Encore désolée du retard que la publication de ce second chapitre m'a pris et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire sera à la hauteur ^^

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

* * *

 **Règle n°1 : Un comportement irréprochable**

Il régna un silence gêné pendant lequel aucun des trois jeunes homme ne dit quoique ce soit. Sanji se tenait toujours droit devant eux, avec un grand sourire, apparemment ravis de faire la connaissance de ses hôtes. Law, de son côté, se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour créer des contacts avec ses congénères, et jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours compté sur Zoro pour cela. Seulement, à cet instant précis, il semblait que le vert en question était plus préoccupé par l'examen minutieux de la personne du blond pour s'encombrer des politesses classiques, comme la présentation ou même les simples salutations. Le brun constatait en effet avec agacement que son ami dévorait littéralement le nouveau venu d'un regard lourd en sous-entendus, et n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il les avait rejoint.

Fort heureusement, le jeune français était pour l'instant plus concentré sur la personne de Law et ne semblait pas remarquer la menace qui pesait d'ors et déjà sur lui. Il le fixait sans ciller, une expression joyeuse sur le visage, attendant visiblement une réaction de la part du jeune homme. Le brun haussa un sourcil devant son insistance. Évidemment, il fallait encore que ça tombe sur lui. Il tenta de jeter un dernier regard à son colocataire, mais finit par se résigner en soupirant bruyamment.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Law, et voici Zoro. Nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir ici ».

Il avait tenté de rassembler toutes ses notions de français dans l'urgence et fut plutôt satisfait de sa phrase. Jusqu'à ce que Zoro ne se mette à éclater de rire à côté de lui.

« C'est fou ce que t'as l'air con avec cet accent punaise » Il était à moitié plié en deux et s'esclaffait bruyamment, ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter le rouge aux joues de Law en un temps record. À côté de lui, le blond émit un petit rire poli, mais toujours accompagné d'un sourire sincère.

« Je t'emmerde Zoro ! Compte plus sur moi pour jouer les interprètes si tu te fous de la gueule de mon français ! »

« J'aurai vraiment dû t'enregistrer et foutre ça en sonnerie de portable, c'est vraiment trop ridicule ! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit d'ailleurs ? » Le vert avait désormais les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il évitait de justesse les coups que tentait de lui assener le brun.

« Moi je trouve ton accent plutôt bon. Je suis très flatté que tu ais pris la peine d'apprendre des phrases, alors que ce n'est pas une langue évidente ».

Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent immédiatement leur querelle pour se tourner vers le blond. Ils avaient d'abord pensé que le jeune homme avait appris quelques mots de japonais à la vas-vite pour se présenter. Mais il venait cette fois de s'exprimer dans un vocabulaire très juste, et presque sans accent décelable. Sanji sembla remarquer leur étonnement, et ajouta presque immédiatement « Je serai d'ailleurs ravi de pouvoir t'aider à te perfectionner si tu le souhaites ! ».

« Eu... » Zoro avait perdu un peu de son assurance et semblait hésiter sur chacun de ses mots. « Mais tu parles not' langue en fait ? ».

En temps normal, Law lui aurait certainement envoyé une réplique cynique, mais il était lui-même trop curieux d'en apprendre plus sur le nouveau venu pour penser à cela. Tout deux observaient Sanji comme s'ils étaient en face d'une nouvelle attraction, avec un mélange d'admiration et de méfiance.

« C'est sûr que je me débrouille mieux en français, mais sinon plutôt bien oui ! En fait, j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance au Japon, quand mon grand-père tenait un restaurant à Kobe. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai perdu pas mal de notions depuis qu'on est revenu en France. C'est surtout pour renouer un peu avec tout ça que j'ai tenu à faire cet échange avec l'université ! ». Il avait dit ça d'une traite, presque sans hésitations.

« Tu t'exprimes déjà mieux que lui si ça peut te rassurer ». Law avait dit ça calmement en jetant un regard dédaigneux en direction de Zoro qui répondit à cela par un gracieux doigt d'honneur. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on veut pas louper le prochain métro, on a intérêt à se dépêcher. Zoro, tu prends sa valise ! ».

« Oh non, ça ira, pas besoin de vous déranger ! ».

« Ça le dérange pas t'inquiète ».

Effectivement, avant même que Sanji ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, le vert attrapa la lourde charge aussi facilement que si elle avait contenu des plumes et la balança sur son épaule, non sans lui décocher un sourire charmeur et plein d'assurance au passage. Évidemment, cela n'échappa pas à Law qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Il comprenait mieux que quiconque les intentions de Zoro, et il savait très bien que cette attitude n'annonçait rien de bon. En fait, son colocataire cataloguait les personnes en trois catégories distinctes « éventuels potes », « éventuels ennemis » et « éventuels plans culs ». C'était relativement primaire, mais du coup, il était plutôt simple à cerner pour le premier venu. Et le brun savait bien qu'à moins d'appartenir à la première catégorie, il était préférable de ne pas croiser son chemin, et encore moins de lui adresser la parole. Il suffisait de voir le nombre de conflits que Zoro provoquait chaque jour - la plupart du temps avec Kidd, cela dit- pour comprendre que le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à étouffer ses pulsions. Pas besoin donc à Law d'être un génie pour se douter qu'en l'instant présent, Zoro était entré dans son stade de chasse, et il se promis donc de ne jamais laisser le blond seul avec lui, sous peine de subir le courroux de Kidd une fois ce dernier rentré.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se passa relativement sans encombres. Zoro avait inondé Sanji par des dizaines de questions, d'où il venait, ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il préférait le plus au Japon. Il avait cependant perdu un peu de sa fougue quand le blond s'était mis à lui parler longuement de ses deux meilleures amies restées en France avec un ton mielleux et les élevant pratiquement au stade de déesses. Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de faire rire Law qui commençait à croire que le jeune homme saurait très bien le remettre à sa place par ses propres moyens.

« Et vous , je vous ai pas demandé ce que vous faites dans la vie ? »

« En principe, études de littératures pour les rares cas où je fous les pieds en cours ! » ricana Zoro, toujours à l'affût de la moindre réaction de la part du blond à ses propos.

« Études de médecine ». Law avait lancé ça d'un air absent, cherchant en même temps les clefs de l'appartement parmi la multitudes d'objets qui occupaient ses poches. Il réussit finalement à les extraire, non sans laisser tomber au passage un vieux chewing-gum oublié, et s'affairait maintenant à ouvrir la lourde porte de leur T3.

« C'est vrai ? La vache, tu dois être super intelligent alors ! » Le blond s'extasiait à moitié alors qu'il entrait avec curiosité dans ce qui allait être son nouveau logis pour les prochains mois. Law fut étonné du compliment du jeune homme, ignorant complètement un Zoro qui faisait mine de s'étouffer de rire derrière lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était dans la nature des français d'être aussi franc, mais cela le décontenançait assez. Évidemment, il voyait bien que le jeune homme avait l'air sincère en disant cela, mais il n'était absolument pas habitué aux démonstrations de gentillesse - exceptées celles de Cora-San- et n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait réagir.

Il demeura donc silencieux, ce que Sanji ne sembla pas lui reprocher alors qu'il regardait avec intérêt le décors de la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Maintenant qu'il y faisait vraiment attention, Law devait bien reconnaître que leur appartement n'était pas vraiment harmonisé. Un peu partout, on trouvait un équilibre presque parfait des différents style de chacun des trois garçons. Le mobilier, que Zoro avait récupéré dans sa maison, était très traditionnel japonais entre le kotatsu et les futons. Les murs étaient presque invisibles, noyés sous les très nombreux posters de rock, de festivals ou de femmes très largement dénudées que Kidd n'avait pas pu emmener avec lui avant de partir. Enfin, On comptait pas moins de quatre bibliothèques dans lesquelles étaient rangés de manière impeccables les innombrables livres de médecine de Law, ses romans, ainsi que ses nombreux mangas. Le sol, d'ordinaire jonché de vêtements, de jeux vidéos ou de restes de vaisselle sale avait en revanche été rangé pour la venue du blond.

« C'est plutôt spacieux ! Ça doit revenir cher sur Tokyo, non ? » Sanji observait avec curiosité une armoire à motifs floraux plutôt criards.

« Bof, à trois on s'en tire plutôt bien ! C'est sûr qu'on pourrait avoir quelque chose de bien plus grand dans une plus petite ville, mais au moins on a chacun notre chambre ! ». Zoro avait dit ça en se rapprochant du jeune français, toujours occupé à la contemplation de la salle principale. « Même si j'imagine que tu devais être habitué à plus d'espace à Paris, non ? »

« Oh non pas du tout. » répondit le français d'un air absent. « L'école des beaux arts se situe dans l'arrondissement le plus cher de la ville. Je paye un prix exorbitant pour être dans un quatorze mètre carré. Comme je n'ai pas de colocataire, c'est tout ce que je peux avoir ».

Pendant un instant, les deux amis essayèrent d'imaginer la réaction de Kidd lorsqu'il découvrirait le minuscule espace de vie dans lequel il allait devoir rester pendant tout ce temps. Après tout, ils doutaient fort que le rouge ait pensé à ce détail une seule fois ces derniers mois.

« T'es pas perdant aux changes donc ! Allez viens, je vais te faire faire le tour des différentes pièces ! » Sans vraiment attendre la réponse, le vert saisit le plus jeune par le bras et l'entraîna à travers les divers coins de l'appartement, ce qui, du point de vue de Law, paraissait absolument ridicule.

« Il va pas se perdre dans soixante mètres carrés tu sais. Toi en revanche, j'en suis pas aussi sûr ». Il avait balancé ça entre deux passages devant lui de son ami alors que Zoro conduisait désormais Sanji vers la salle de bain, toujours décidé à ignorer royalement le brun. Le jeune français passa un peu plus de temps à observer cette dernière, intrigué par la minuscule baignoire située au centre de la pièce, et il passa un bon moment à faire de nombreuses comparaisons avec les studios que l'on pouvait trouver en France.

Après une dizaine de minutes environ, ils rejoignirent enfin Law qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et les observaient toujours d'un air suspicieux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour ! »

« Ouais, tu lui a tout montré. Sauf sa chambre » lança le brun d'un ton si acerbe que le vert ne pu se résoudre à l'ignorer plus longtemps. Il hésita un moment, se demandant probablement si cela valait le coup de déclencher une énième dispute, mais finalement, au grand étonnement du brun, il se contenta de se gratter le crâne, visiblement plus gêné qu'autre chose.

« Réflexe. J'ai pas vraiment pour habitude de foutre les pieds dans l'antre de Kidd ».

« À t'entendre, on dirait que c'est un vrai monstre ! » Sanji avait dit ça en rigolant, mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite devant l'hésitation des jeunes hommes. « Quoi, il fait peur à ce point ? ».

« Bah, vu que t'auras visiblement jamais à croiser sa route, on va dire que non. » Law pris cette fois les devants, se dirigeant vers l'unique pièce restée fermée jusqu'à présent. Lui non plus n'était pas réjoui à l'idée de se rendre dans la chambre du rouge. Il faut dire que les seules fois où lui ou Zoro avaient eu l'audace d'entrer, il s'en était pratiquement toujours suivit d'une situation gênante, et ayant conduit inexorablement à la colère de leur ami. Il marqua un léger temps de pause devant la porte avant de hausser finalement les épaules. Après tout, il avait au moins la certitude de ne pas retrouver son colocataire le poireau à l'air aujourd'hui.

Son calme fut néanmoins de courte durée. À peine avait-il eu le temps d'entrer dans la pièce qu'une odeur puissante de renfermé lui pris les , entre ses nombreuses remontrances les semaines précédentes, Kidd n'avait pas dû trouver le temps d'aérer un minimum son espace personnel duquel s'échappait de manière indistincte des effluves de tabac froid, de transpiration, et d'autres odeurs dont le brun préférait ignorer l'origine. Si son odorat était en alerte, sa vue n'était pas laissée-pour-compte. En fait, c'était tout juste si la pièce avait changée depuis le départ du jeune homme : il avait dû vaguement commencer à ranger ses affaires, puis, certainement lassé, s'était contenté de fourrer la plupart de ses affaires sous les lattes de son lit ou de les abandonner tout bonnement par terre. Ses trois cendriers n'avaient pas été vidés -ce qui expliquait l'odeur pestilentielle de vieux mégots- et Law était presque certain d'avoir vu quelque chose grouiller en dessous de l'armoire. En fait, la seule amélioration que le brun aurait pu noter était l'absence de sous vêtements sales sur le sol, pour la bonne raison que le rouge les avait emporté avec lui.

Il ne fallu pas plus de cinq secondes à Law pour refermer la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte et se retourner brusquement pour reprendre son souffle devant un Sanji curieux.

« Bien. Changement de programme : tu vas prendre ma chambre. Viens que je te la montre » Il s'éloigna immédiatement à grands pas sans même attendre la réponse du blond et ignorant l'air furieux de Zoro, persuadé que le brun venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

La chambre de Law avait beau être la plus petite des trois, elle paraissait facilement être la plus spacieuse compte tenu de l'ordre et du peu de mobilier qu'il s'autorisait. En fait, la pièce ne comprenait qu'un lit double, une armoire et deux étagères pour ses livres. À cause du bruit perpétuel qui régnait dans l'appartement, il avait vite convenu qu'un bureau pour travailler serait superflu. Il ramassa rapidement les quelques livres qui traînaient çà et là puis regarda d'un air satisfait l'espace relativement propre. De toute façon, ça ferait toujours meilleure impression que le dépotoir qu'il venait de quitter. Il se retourna vers le blond qui n'avait pas quitté le pas de la porte, comme s'il attendait l'approbation de Law pour rentrer.

« Si t'as des livres avec toi, tu peux mettre les miens par terre, en attendant que je leur trouve une autre place. Je viendrai vider mon armoire une fois que je me serai assuré que mes fringues ne risqueront pas de moisir dans celle de l'autre con ».

« Tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas au moins ? »

En fait, cela dérangeait profondément Law qu'un inconnu mette les pieds dans sa chambre. Mais pour l'heure, il ne voyait aucune autre solution au problème. Il y avait bien largement la place dans la chambre de Zoro pour ajouter un matelas au sol, mais il savait bien comment cette situation tournerait pour le français, et il était hors de question qu'il s'amuse à jouer les flics pendant les prochains mois.

« T'inquiètes ça ira. Tu dois être fatigué pour le vol non ? Alors installe tes affaires et repose toi un peu avant le repas ».

Le blond les remercia une nouvelle fois avant de refermer la porte, laissant les deux autres ensembles sur le pallier.

« Il est définitivement trop mignon ».

« Je crois que le mot que tu cherches c'est « baisable » Zoro ».

« Roh c'est bon, fais pas celui qu'à pas compris ! En tout cas j'arrive pas à croire à la chance qu'on a ! Un petit minet comme lui avec nous, ça va sacrément nous changer de l'autre psychopathe ! ».

« En attendant je te rappelle que Kidd a fixer des règles ».

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel. « Parce que tu crois qu'il va en savoir quelque chose ? Puis c'est pas comme si j'allais le violer non plus hein ! »

« En attendant moi pas attendu des années pour avoir la paix avec les ébats de Kidd pour me les farcir ici avec toi et le blond ! Alors, pour une fois dans ta vie s'il te plaît, fais preuve d'un peu d'humanité à mon égard ».

« Attends, tu me dis ça mais tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est pas ton genre quand même ! » En voyant les sourcils du brun se froncer, Zoro ajouta immédiatement . « Et vu la manière dont il t'as regardé, ça m'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'il soit du bord lui aussi ! ».

« Serais-tu jaloux Zoro-ya ? » Law n'utilisait ce genre de formule que quand il était passablement agacé.

Le vert ne nota immédiatement et afficha un sourire satisfait. « Nan, pas le moins du monde. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais très bien qu'avec ton balais dans le cul, il te faudrait bien plus que le temps de son séjour ici pour réaliser qu'il te plaît, que tu lui plaît et que tu fasses le moindre geste à son égard. Moi en revanche, je pense qu'une ou deux petites semaines devraient suffire à l'approcher ! »

« Fais ce qu'il te chante » Law avait finit par capituler. De toute façon, il ne pourrait rien faire entendre à son ami quand ce dernier à une idée fixe. « En attendant, je te demande juste de mettre tes plans d'action à plus tard le temps de t'occuper de la soirée ».

« Pourquoi je devrais me farcir la tambouille alors que tu sais bien mieux cuisiner que moi ? ».

« Parce qu'il va me falloir une bon moment pour nettoyer la chambre de Kidd avant que je puisse y dormir ce soir... ».

* * *

En réalité, Law mis presque deux heures avant d'être plus ou moins satisfait du rangement. L'odeur de renfermé mettrai sûrement plusieurs jours, voir semaines, avant de disparaître complètement, mais au moins, il pouvait marcher librement dans la pièce et s'allonger sur le lit sans risque. Du moment qu'il pouvait y dormir la nuit, il n'aurait qu'à s'arranger pour passer la journée ailleurs.

Il terminait seulement de changer les draps du lit quand il fut surpris par le bruit de la sonnette dans l'entrée. Il était pourtant plus de vingt heure passé.

Il écouta quelques instants, entendit vaguement Zoro se diriger vers la porte, puis des éclats de voix nombreux lui parvinrent du séjour. Définitivement agacé, il se précipita hors de la chambre pour atterrir directement dans leur salon presque complet. Son regard fut d'abord immédiatement attiré par une touffe de cheveux verts encore plus vif que celle de son colocataire qui s'agitait dans tous les sens en piaillant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun rencontrait Bartoloméo, mais en général, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas rester trop longtemps en sa compagnie. C'était une espèce de punk que Zoro et Luffy avait un jour ramassé on ne sait où et depuis, le jeune homme les suivait à la trace, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Law ne fut donc pas surpris de voir juste derrière lui le jeune homme, toujours coiffé de son chapeau de paille, et ce qu'importe la saison. Il était visiblement en pleine discussion avec Usopp, une autre vague connaissance et ne semblait pas sentir sur lui le regard émerveillé de Bartoloméo.

C'était plus ou moins la bande « ordinaire » qui traînait avec Zoro au quotidien, mais le brun fût en revanche plus étonné de voir un quatrième invité dans l'appartement. Un peu en retrait, Ace toisait les autres invités d'un air courroucé. Law n'avait eu que peu d'occasions de rencontrer le jeune homme. Ils avaient dû passer deux ou trois soirées en sa compagnie, tout au plus, et toujours en compagnie de ses frères. Il avait gardé de lui le souvenir d'un jeune homme plutôt enjoué et sympathique, et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait arborer une telle expression. Il avait vaguement entendu Zoro et Kidd discuter d'un conflit au sujet de leur troisième frère, Sabo, mais comme à chaque fois que cela concernait les affaires de cœur de ses colocataires, il avait très vite détourné son attention.

Cette question aurait pu tarauder Law mais il devait bien avouer qu'à cet instant précis, il aurait plutôt tendance à la reléguer au second plan au bénéfice d'une autre plus importante : qu'est-ce que tout ce beau monde foutait dans son putain d'appartement ?

Tachant de garder la meilleure face possible, il fonça directement sur Zoro et tâcha de l'éloigner le plus discrètement possible de Luffy et Usopp qui semblaient occupés à savoir quelle était la manière la plus efficace d'ouvrir un sachet de chips. Le vert ne sembla pas surpris de la prise qui le tirait à son T-shirt et suivit presque docilement son ami jusqu'à l'espace cuisine, un peu reculé.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que foutent ta bande de guignoles dans notre salon ce soir ? » Son ton était extraordinairement calme mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux suffisait largement à faire passer le ton du message.

« Bah quoi, tu m'as bien demandé de m'occuper de la soirée non ? ».

« Ah donc si je comprends bien, t'as décidé de me faire chier jusqu'au bout en jouant sur les mots de ma phrase ! Et je suppose qu'en plus de ça tu te seras pas occupé du repas, je me trompe ? ».

« Au pire on commande des pizzas! »

« Mais oui t'as raison ! Le français vient juste de débarquer et quoi de mieux pour le dépayser que de lui proposer de bouffer des pizzas industrielles ! »

« Pourquoi, ils en mangent aussi chez eux ? »

Le ton de leur dispute était monté lentement à crescendo, et tous les invités avaient à présent arrêté leurs activités pour se concentrer sur l'altercation.

« Et bien sûr, tu t'es pas dit un seul instant que ça pourrait emmerder Sanji de se taper une soirée forcée alors qu'il vient de passer les douze dernières heures dans un avion et vient d'arriver dans un pays qui affiche sept heures de décalage horaire au compteur ! ».

« C'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai envoyé un message à Luffy pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et c'est lui qui a insisté pour venir ! ».

« On peut vous laisser tranquille pour ce soir si vous voulez... » Usopp avait marmonné ça, visiblement gêné de se retrouver au centre des conflits.

« Quoi ! Mais je veux voir le français moi ! ».

« Arrête de faire l'enfant Luffy ».

« Mais Ace ! Ils mangent des grenouilles ! C'est trop génial ! ».

« Arrêtes un peu de croire tout ce que la télé te dis ».

De l'autre côté, le conflit entre le vert et le brun battait toujours son plein.

« Ce que je te reprocher c'est pas d'avoir fais une bourde, mais c'est de toujours te comporter comme un foutu égoïste ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ! J'organise une fête de bienvenue au correspondant et je suis égoïste ? »

« Mais il a jamais demandé une fête de bienvenue ! C'est juste une ultime excuse pour que tu puisses picoler avec tes potes ? »

Pendant un instant, Zoro sembla n'avoir rien entendu de ce que le brun lui disait et affichait un air absent. Mais moins de deux secondes après, un sourire victorieux revint se coller à son visage, comme celui de quelqu'un qui allait raconter une bonne blague.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je réalise que depuis qu'il est arrivé, tu parles à sa place, tu essayes de te la jouer hôte idéal, mais qu'au final t'as aucune idée de ce qu'il peut bien vouloir ! Si bien que je finis par me demander si c'est pas simplement toi qui est emmerdé par cette histoire de soirée. Alors je pense qu'on devrait demander directement à l'intéressé, non ? »

Law allait répondre, mais il constata que tout le monde dans la pièce regardaient avec intérêt un point situé derrière son dos. Sanji se tenait droit derrière eux, visiblement troublé de se retrouver tout à coup devant autant de personnes qui le dévisageaient. Le brun ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, s'il avait tout entendu ou simplement tout compris, mais il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il devait bien reconnaître que même si le vert était largement à blâmer dans cette histoire, lui non plus ne s'était pas retenu pour parler du blond derrière son dos. Décidément, le pauvre passait une première journée d'échange bien difficile...

Il se passa de longues secondes pendant lesquelles personne n'osa parler. Usopp et Luffy regardaient avec curiosité le nouveau venu, comme s'il venait juste de débarquer d'une autre planète (ce qui n'était pas pour rendre la situation plus confortable pour Law) et Zoro semblait bien décidé cette fois à laisser le brun se débrouiller avec la situation. Le jeune étudiant en médecine avait remarqué que c'était toujours dans ce genre de situation stressante que son cerveau avait tendance à buguer sur n'importe quoi. Pendant dix bonnes secondes, il avait vraiment essayé de trouver quelque chose à dire pour sauver la situation, mais sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, l'instant d'après il réalisa qu'il avait totalement détourné son attention de la scène principale pour se mettre à compter le nombre de livre rangés dans l'étagère située derrière Sanji. Petit à petit, il sentait les regards de ses amis passer rapidement du français à lui et la panique s'insinuer en lui.

'Est-ce que c'est normal de réagir ainsi ? J'ai peut être bien un problème psychologique au final. Faudrait que je songe à consulter, une fois que je serai sorti de cette merde'.

« Alors comme ça tu viens de France c'est ça ? Désolé d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste ! Je m'appelle Ace, j'espère que tu me comprends parce que j'avoue que sinon je risque de galérer à me faire comprendre ! »

Law et Zoro sursautèrent en même , aucun des deux n'avaient vu le brun esquisser le moindre mouvement, et l'instant d'après, il était pratiquement déjà à côté du jeune blond, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Sourire qui contrastait d'ailleurs avec la mine renfrognée qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt à peine. La surprise passa rapidement et Sanji rendit bien vite son sourire au plus âgé, tendant poliment la main en sa direction.

« Oui ça va, je comprends majoritairement bien le japonais ! Moi c'est Sanji, enchanté ! »

« Tu permets que je te fasse la bise ? C'est fréquent chez vous, non ? » Sans attendre de réponse du jeune homme, il se pencha en avant jusqu'à être à sa hauteur et esquiva la main toujours tendue pour déposer un baiser sur ses deux joues. Law regardait la scène, légèrement choqué, tandis que Zoro lui, semblait prêt à s'étrangler de rage. Probablement que c'était une tradition qui avait échappé au vert et qu'il devait regretter amèrement.

Sanji lui ne semblait pas très surpris, bien que ses joues semblaient un peu plus colorées que précédemment. « C'est plutôt aux filles que l'on fait la bise en fait ! » Il avait prononcé le mot « bise » dans sa langue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire Luffy, toujours en retrait et manquer de déclencher un saignement de nez chez une grande partie des hommes présents. Après tout, il était difficile, même pour Law, de ne pas admettre que le blond avait un sacré charme.

« Ah au temps pour moi alors ! » Ace s'exprimait avec le même air joyeux qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre, mais Law était certain d'avoir aperçu une certaine étincelle au fond de ses yeux pendant un court instant. Il ne s'y attarda cependant pas longtemps. Son intervention avait eu le mérite de détendre considérablement l'atmosphère et déjà tout le monde commençait à se regrouper au milieu du salon et à ouvrir les différentes bouteilles d'alcool qui semblaient être apparues là par enchantement.

« Est-ce que ça va, je te trouve un peu pâle ? » Law sursauta une fois de plus. À ce rythme là, il n'allait pas finir la journée indemne. Il avait presque finit par oublier le principal intéressé de la soirée qui se tenait maintenant juste à côté de lui, l'air soucieux.

« Oui ça va. Disons juste que mes plans de passer une soirée tranquille partent lentement en fumé mais bon ».

« Ils ont l'air... gentil ? »

« Oh j'irai pas jusqu'à parler de méchanceté. Attends un peu de les côtoyer quelques heures et tu te feras je pense une petite idée du genre d'individus. Quand ils sont bourrés, même la série Lost semble avoir plus de sens que leur conversation ».

Sanji éclata de rire, ce qui décontenança le brun. Bon sang, c'était une deuxième nature chez lui de sourire ?

« Bon, allons voir ce que ça va donner ! »

* * *

« J'en ai une autre ! Quelle est la différence entre un français poli et une licorne ? »

Luffy, Bartoloméo et Zoro étaient déjà à moitié morts de rire. Cela faisait presque une heure maintenant que Usopp sortait la quasi totalité de son répertoire de blagues sur les français et que sono auditoire en redemandait.

« Il y en a pas ! Aucun des deux n'existent ! »

Nouvel éclat de rire général. Heureusement pour eux, Sanji ne les écoutait plus depuis un moment, plus occupé à discuter avec les deux autres bruns un peu en retrait du groupe. Au début, Law avait eu peur que leur invité ne se sente mal devant un tel flux de stupidité, mais il s'était vite avéré qu'il n'était pas le genre à se marcher sur les pieds. Aux premières boutades de Usopp, il avait tout de suite piqué le jeune homme au vif en comparant son nez à sa chère tour Eiffel qui lui manquait tant (seul Luffy n'avait toujours pas compris). Quant à Zoro, il avait bien tenté une ou deux fois de titiller le jeune homme, mais avait très vite fait face à l'obstacle Ace qui semblait décider à prendre le jeune homme sous sa protection et surtout à en mettre plein la face du vert. Au troisième « dossier » le concernant, l'étudiant avait vaguement bougonné quelque chose et s'était éloigné, déclarant forfait pour le moment.

Ils s'étaient donc divisés en deux groupes : ceux qui picolaient joyeusement et les autres. Law avait très naturellement rejoint Ace et Sanji, trop heureux d'échapper aux jeux de boissons auxquels se livraient maintenant Zoro et Luffy sous les encouragements frénétiques d'une Bartoloméo pratiquement hystérique. Cela faisait donc plus d'une heure maintenant que les trois jeunes hommes dialoguaient ensembles, principalement sur les différentes cultures de leurs pays respectifs. Sanji confirma ainsi à Ace que oui, ils mangeaient bien des escargots et que non, tous les français n'étaient pas des fans de camembert habillés en marinière et béret.

La soirée suivait donc son cours à peu près calmement. L'idée des pizzas ayant été abandonnée, Zoro, Luffy et Usopp avait décidé d'expérimenter une recette de crêpes trouvée sur internet, histoire de « faire français », mais en l'adaptant à leur sauce. Faute de farine ordinaire, ils avaient ainsi utilisés le peu de farine de riz gluant qu'il restait dans les placards et ils avaient choisit de remplacer le goutte de rhum prévue par une demi bouteille de saké. Pour le goût, selon Zoro.

Si déjà à ce stade de la recette, les autres garçons avaient décrétés qu'ils n'avaient pas faim, c'est quand des volutes de fumée noire commencèrent à envahir la pièce qu'ils se posèrent de sérieuses questions sur le niveau d'ébriété du trio. Même Bartoloméo, qui geignait depuis le début pour être le premier à tester cette recette palissait à vu d'œil au fur et à mesure que les « crêpes » s'empilaient dans l'assiette.

« Bah quoi ? Je les trouve délicieuses moi ! » Seul Luffy semblait avoir conservé tout son entrain alors qu'il se réservait pour la troisième fois déjà. Usopp, lui, avait abandonné à la première bouchée tandis que les deux verts avaient eu vite fait de recracher la mixture sitôt celle-ci en contact avec leur langue.

« C'est vraiment une bande d'inconscients » soupira Ace après avoir refusé l'assiette que lui tendait son frère. « Je m'inquiète vraiment de comment il va se débrouiller quand il vivra tout seul plus tard ».

« Bah, avec ce qu'il vient d'ingurgiter, ça devrait suffire à te prouver qu'il a un estomac en béton non ? ».

« En tout cas je ne pensais pas qu'il était vraiment possible de louper des crêpes. Je vous ferai la recette traditionnelle de mon grand-père à l'occasion si vous voulez ! ».

« Oh t'es tellement chou avec ton accent français ! ».

« T'as trop picolé Ace ».

« Fais pas ton rabat-joie Law, j'ai juste vidé le verre d'Usopp pour lui éviter le comas éthylique ! »

« Oï, Law ! »

L'intéressé se retourna vers la porte de la cuisine pour y apercevoir un Zoro dont le visage était aussi pâle que s'il avait vu la mort.

« Le numéro du centre anti-poison est sur la porte du frigo crétin ».

« Non. C'est pas ça ». Il tenait entre ses mains son téléphone portable qu'il avait volontairement obstrué de façon à cacher l'écran et les micros. Law haussa un sourcil puis se décida finalement à se lever. Il n'avait pas rejoint son ami qu'une voix stridente traversa le combiné pour retentir dans toute la pièce.

« ZORO PUTAIN T'ES PASSÉ OÙ ? IL TE FAUT TELLEMENT DE TEMPS QUE ÇA POUR PASSER LE TELEPHONE AU FRANÇAIS ? » Law s'arrêta net dans son avancée, les sourcils froncés au maximum.

« Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'es assez con pour avoir répondu à un appel vidéo de Kidd quand même ? » Il murmurait le plus faiblement possible, tachant de rester le plus éloigné possible du téléphone, comme si cela avait été une bombe à retardement.

« Je suis pas aussi débile! C'est lui qui m'a piégé en masquant son numéro ! ».

« Ah parce que tu réponds au numéro masqués toi ? ».

« Oui Môssieur Law ! Parce que moi je ne suis pas un putain d'asocial qui tremble chaque fois que son potable vibre ! ».

« JE VOUS ENTENDS DISCUTER BANDE DE CONS ! RÉPONDEZ MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT OU JE VOUS LATTE ! ».

« Et pourquoi il veut parler à Sanji d'abord ? ».

« J'en sais rien ! Il s'est mis à beugler au moment même où j'ai répondu ! ». Il hésita un court instant, jetant un regard dégoutté à l'appareil entre ses mains avant de soupirer bruyamment et de libérer à nouveau l'écran où apparue une tête rouge et visiblement en colère.

« Te revoilà enfin bordel ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien rien t'inquiète. Je suis avec Law, je te le passe ! » Sans plus de cérémonie, il envoya à moitié voler le téléphone entre les mains du brun avant même que ce dernier n'ait pu comprendre le sens de sa phrase, ni ce qu'elle impliquait.

« QUOI ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est pas à lui que je veux causer ! Law, passe-moi la grenouille, tu veux ? ».

« Je croyais qu'on devait éviter les blagues de ce genre en sa présence ? » Il essayait le plus possible de garder son calme, évitant soigneusement de rapprocher le combiné à moins de cinquante centimètres de son visage.

« Ah tu veux jouer au plus con avec moi c'est ça ? »

« Oh non, sur ce terrain je n'ai aucune chance contre toi Eustass-ya ». Il profita des quelques secondes de répit, le temps pour Kidd d'assimiler le sens de sa phrase, pour regarder autour de lui, paniqué. Zoro avait filé aux côtés de Sanji et tout deux semblaient attendre la décision de Law.

De toute façon, il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'option possibles.

« Eh ! » Il interpella Sanji. « Désolé de t'imposer ça mais tu voudrais pas parler cinq minute au taré qui est à l'autre bout de ce téléphone ? C'est lui qui a pris ta place en France ».

« Ça ne me pose pas de problème non. Mais il a l'air sacrément retourné non ? ».

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. Si jamais il commence à t'emmerder, t'auras qu'à lui parler français. Son cerveau arrivera sûrement pas à survivre au choc culturel ». Law s'adressa alors à nouveau au téléphone. « C'est bon Kidd, je vais te le passer. Mais seulement si tu promets de pas péter un câble ». Et avant même qu'il ait laissé le temps au rouge de riposter, il s'avança calmement vers le blond et lui tendit l'appareil.

Sanji passa un instant à regarder le téléphone, comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu un de sa vie, avant de finalement l'approcher de son visage, découvrant ainsi finalement le « monstre » tant décris par ses hôtes. « ...Bonjour ? »

« Ah te v'la ! C'est pas trop tôt ! ».

« On a dit gentil Kidd ! ».

« Ta gueule Law ! » puis il s'adressa à nouveau au blond. « Tu vas m'aider toi ! Bonney m'a emmené au restau, et je comprends pas un broc de ce qu'il y a sur cette foutue carte ! Alors comme l'autre débile refuse de m'aider, soit disant que ça la fait bien rire, et que je veux pas me retrouver avec une assiette de tripe au vin ou je ne sait quoi d'autre, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me faire la traduction, ok ? ».

« Ah parce qu'en fait depuis tout à l'heure tu gueules au restaurant ? ».

« Je reste sans voix devant ta connerie ».

« En attendant je sais maintenant vous insulter dans une nouvelle langue alors _MERDE_ les deux imbéciles ! ».

Il s'en suivit un long moment pendant lequel Sanji essayait d'expliquer le plus calmement possible à l'énergumène la description de chaque plats que le rouge lui montrait à l'écran. Il se calma seulement après avoir enfin commandé une côte de bœuf avec des frites.

« Et je suppose bien sûr que ça aurait été trop compliqué pour toi de demander directement au serveur ? » Zoro, dans un geste charitable avait finalement repris le téléphone des mains du blond.

« Et me taper la honte devant tout le monde ? Merci bien ! ».

« C'est vrai que beugler comme un porc qu'on égorge c'est déjà plus raffiné je suppose ? »

« Rien à foutre de ce que tu penses ! Et au fait, j'espère que vous respectez bien mes règles vous deux hein ? ».

Le rouge monta simultanément aux deux colocataires. « Ouais, ouais c'est bon t'inquiètes ».

« Des règles ? » Sanji avait demandé ça de manière innocente, sans comprendre l'impact de ses mots.

« VOUS LUI AVEZ RIEN DIT BANDE DE LOQUES ? ».

« En même temps on va pas s'amuser à se taper l'air con à cause de toi ! ».

« C'est ça, faites les malins ! En attendant, je vous prévient : le premier qui pose la main sur son cul... ».

Zoro avait raccroché brusquement, et Law félicita intérieurement son ami pour avoir de si bons réflexes. « BON ! Et si on se buvait quelques verres hein ?! Luffy, ramène le saké, tu veux ? ».

Sanji passa rapidement son regard du brun au vert sans comprendre avant de hausser les épaules et de repartir en discussion avec Ace, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Law remercia sa bonne étoile que le jeune homme n'ait visiblement pas eu le temps de saisir le sens de la phrase du rouge.

'Au moins, je finirai la soirée sans passer pour un détraqué sexuel. C'est plutôt positif'.

* * *

« Merci encore pour l'invitation et désolé du dérangement » Ace essayait vaguement de soutenir son frère, à moitié endormi dans ses bras, titubant à moitié jusqu'à la porte. Law se hâta d'aller lui ouvrir pour l'aider à sortir plus facilement.

Usopp était déjà parti depuis environ une heure avec Bartoloméo et cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi heure que Zoro, complètement ivre, comatait sur le canapé en ronflant. Sanji avait également finit par s'assoupir miraculeusement sur un futon, et ce malgré le vacarme provoqué par la joyeuse bande.

« Ce n'est rien. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier tout à l'heure pour m'avoir sauvé la mise à votre arrivée. Je crois que dix secondes de plus et j'explosais ».

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ce que je voulais, c'était surtout arracher ce sourire satisfait du visage de cet abruti » Il lança un regard mauvais en direction du vert. Visiblement, comme l'avait deviné le brun, c'était encore loin d'être l'amour fou entre les deux. « Eh puis, j'étais sérieux. Je trouve ce petit français absolument adorable, et j'ai hâte de le revoir. Alors d'ici là, fais-moi le plaisir de le protéger des assauts du grand méchant loup ».

Law s'attendit à voir le brun éclater de rire, mais Ace resta complètement impassible, et l'air le plus sérieux du monde. Il fit lentement basculer Luffy, toujours profondément endormi, sur ses épaules et lança un dernier salut au brun avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du pallier.

'Super. Donc maintenant j'ai deux dragueurs à surveiller'. Law réalisa qu'il était complètement épuisé. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que le français était arrivé, et déjà il réalisait toutes les difficultés que sa présence allait impliquer. Il jeta un regard suspicieux aux deux jeunes hommes encore endormis. Il se voyait mal les déplacer chacun jusqu'à leur lit, et il doutait fort que Zoro puisse tenter quoique ce soit avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il ramassa néanmoins la vaisselle sale qui traînait un peu partout dans la pièce. Il aurait pu se montrer agacé de devoir faire la totalité des corvées, surtout quand celles-ci provenaient majoritairement de son colocataire, mais il savait bien que s'il ne s'en occupait pas, les tâches pouvaient s'accumuler des semaines durant sans que personne ne s'en occupe (il avait réussi une fois à tenir un mois avant de craquer et de laver le linge de Kidd). C'était comme devenu une sorte de rituel dans leur colocation.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Il se retourna lentement pour voir un Sanji encore à moitié endormi entrer dans la cuisine. Décidément, il allait finir par croire que le blond le suivait.

« Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ».

« C'est rien, et puis, ça vaut mieux plutôt que je dorme dans votre salon toute la nuit ». Il avait saisit un torchon qui traînait sur la table et commençait déjà à essuyer les verres que le plus âgé venait juste de laver.

« Non c'est bon, t'as pas à m'aider. T'es notre invité ici, et c'est certainement pas à toi de nettoyer les crasses de Zoro, ni les miennes ».

« Je vais rester avec vous les six prochains mois. Alors je crois qu'on peut oublier les formules de politesse hôtes/invités, tu crois pas ? Et puis j'ai aussi bu dans un verre, donc c'est aussi ma faute ! » Il n'avait pas cessé son mouvement et continuait toujours à essuyer rapidement aussi vite que Law avait finit de passer sous l'eau.

« Je suis habitué à faire les corvées ici. Alors je t'assure que tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de quoique ce soit ».

« Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, de toute façon il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça tout seul ».

La phrase décontenança un peu le brun, sans qu'il sache quoi répondre. Il avait réussi à s'habituer à de nombreux comportements différents, et il pensait qu'avec Zoro et Kidd, il était assez préparé pour faire face à n'importe quel type d'individu. Et pourtant il se retrouvait à l'instant présent à chercher ses mots, les mains plongées dans un mélange d'eau et de savon. En quelque sorte, Sanji lui faisait un peu penser à Cora-San. Lui aussi était bienveillant, mais en même temps, il percevait quelque chose de très différent en lui, sans vraiment réussir à mettre la main dessus.

« Je suis surpris que tu sois en colocation avec eux ».

« De quoi ? » La phrase avait tiré brusquement le brun de sa méditation.

« Avec Zoro et.. Kidd c'est ça ? Je veux dire, ils n'ont pas l'air méchant, mais tu es vraiment différent d'eux. »

« Et en quoi tu peux affirmer que je suis si différent ? » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait donné un ton si amère à sa réponse. Il avait l'impression que la remarque du blond l'avait profondément blessé au fond de lui.

Sanji ne sembla pourtant pas mal le prendre et arrêta son mouvement pour regarder le brun directement de pleine face. « Tu es quelqu'un de gentil. Tu vas sûrement trouver que je suis hautain de le dire comme ça, mais je suis extrêmement sensible quand il s'agit d'observer les gens et de les cerner. Et quand je regarde tes yeux, je ne vois pas une once d'égoïsme ou de malveillance » Il posa à côté de lui le torchon encore humide. « C'est quelque chose de plutôt rare aujourd'hui. Et mon grand-père m'a toujours appris à faire confiance à mon intuition ».

Law le regardait, ébahi. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire de lui, ressentir du dédain devant sa confiance ou au contraire en être impressionné. Le blond quitta soudainement son masque froid pour laisser la place à un sourire béat.

« Seules les femmes ont un cœur pur, et ce quel qu'en soit les circonstances ! Et puis comment le mal pourrait-il avoir un si beau corps hein ? Ah, il faudra que je te montre les photos de Robin-chan et Nami-san ! Je suis sûr que tu vas les trouver magnifiques ! »

Le brun se demanda presque pendant un instant s'ils avaient vraiment eu cette conversation, mais le jeune français ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour s'interroger. Déjà, il avait finit de ranger les derniers couverts dans les tiroirs et s'étirait de tout son long en baillant.

« Bon ! Je crois que je vais aller me coucher moi, je suis complètement crevé ! C'était sympathique de passer un petit moment avec toi en tout cas ! _Bonne nuit_! ».

La minute d'après, Law était à nouveau seul. Il se dirigea machinalement vers sa chambre avant de se rappeler au dernier moment qu'il occupait maintenant celle de Kidd. Il passa à côté de Zoro qui était profondément endormi, à moitié plié en deux sur le canapé, ce qui lui annoncerait probablement un violent torticolis pour le lendemain. Même si le brun doutait fort qu'il ne sente grand chose d'autre que la gueule de bois imminente qui l'attendait.

Il s'affala immédiatement sur le lit à peine la porte passée, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. De toute façon, il devrait foutre tous ses fringues au sale le lendemain matin. L'odeur de tabac n'était plus aussi forte que plus tôt, et de toute façon, il avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour vraiment y faire attention. Sa discussion avec Sanji avait finit de lui envoyer une décharge d'émotion fatale pour son cerveau et il savait qu'il serait profondément endormie moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

Il concentra donc ses dernières pensées à se remémorer la venue dans la cuisine du jeune blond, de son sourire quand il lui avait proposé son aide et de l'étrange conversation qu'il lui avait tenu. Probablement que lui aussi était alors à moitié endormi et que ses paroles ne résultaient de rien de plus qu'un excès de fatigue et un peu d'alcool. Pourtant Law aurait juré qu'il ne l'avait pas vu tenir le moindre verre entre ses mains durant la soirée. Mais cette pensée aussi, il l'a balaya bien vite.

Finalement, il ne mis pas plus de deux minutes trente à succomber à la fatigue après une ultime pensée.

'Ça doit être bien agréable de vivre au quotidien avec un colocataire comme lui'.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et que l'attente en valait la peine (au moins un peu).

Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
